


baisemain

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, Fear of crowds, Fluff, Fluffy, Hand Kisses, Hands, Kisses, Love, M/M, Short, Sweet, Word prompt, crowds, slight angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: baiseman(n.) a kiss on the handAmong crowds and anxiety, Draco will always be there to kiss Harry's hand and take him home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	baisemain

The crowds stirred around Harry, rustling up his hair and knocking him back and forth. They moved slowly, their faces wiping by his vision in slow motion. Harry stared and let them stare back. 

A hand touched his wrist. Harry looked down slowly. He could only do it slowly. The fingers were pale and warm with moles dotted over the knuckles. 

“Love,” Harry heard from a distance. “Take my hand.”

His own hand wouldn’t reach out, but he let his fingers unfurl and open to the hand sliding down his wrist. The pale hand wrapped around his and lifted it. 

Harry looked up. Slowly. Followed the movement of the hand up to the face looking to him. Pale and warm with moles dotted over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Draco watched him carefully and his eyes softened. Harry’s hand, wrapped up in Draco’s, lifted to Draco’s mouth. Harry watched him as Draco pressed his mouth to Harry’s palm lightly. 

“Come on, love,” Draco said. He pulled his mouth from Harry’s hand and smiled. 

Harry exhaled. 


End file.
